1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and an image processing program, and, more particularly to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and an image processing program that can process a plurality of printer languages having respectively different Raster Operation (ROP) calculation rules, and that input print data written in any one of the printer languages and perform rasterization into drawing data corresponding to the print data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various manufacturers determine their own printer languages, including Post Script (PS), Printer Control Language (PCL), Refined Printing Command Stream (RPCS), and the like. Generally, drivers of a personal computer (PC) or print processors of printer controllers are respectively provided for each printer language.
In an environment with relatively limited resources (in a printer controller, for example), it is efficient if one processor can support a plurality of printer languages. There are many printers that can correspond to ROP3 supported by Graphics Device Interface (GDI) in Windows (registered trademark). For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-283855 proposes an image processing apparatus that can accurately perform an ROP process on print data and generate the print data at high speed without damaging the color.